This invention relates to the electron gun assembly of a cathode ray tube and more particularly to an improvement in the means for aligning the electron gun assembly within the neck portion of a cathode ray tube envelope.
It has been conventional practice in the art to effect electron gun alignment within the neck portion of a cathode ray tube by individually affixing a plurality of separate longitudinal contact members to the forward end of the electron gun is a manner to extend outwardly therefrom to make contact with the wall of the surrounding neck portion of the envelope. Usually, each of these contact members, often referred to as snubbers, is separately attached to a terminal electrode member of the gun structure by at least a pair of adjacent welds. Individual placement of these snubber contact members often results in different outward angular positionings of the respective contacts. Thus, when the electron gun structure is subsequently positioned within the neck portion of the tube, the differences in angular positionings between the several contact members inhibits the desired alignment of the electron gun assembly relative to the encompassing portion of the envelope. In addition, the multiple welds required to individually bond each of the plurality of contact members is a time consuming operation.